User talk:Glen Gable
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Deep Snow page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 17:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Strange, Spamming Edits Going Back and Forth with Deceased and Unknown and Dupe Account, Mark You and your dupe account Mark Wowdwod have been doing strange edits, reverting back and forth with the status of many characters on this Wikia. I may not be active on this Wikia but now that Mark went to Anime Vice Wikia, I can't just ignore strange behavior left on my Wikia and here. Omega and Alois aren't here. Someone has to check up here. You two (actually the same user) don't seem very accountable for your actions. Either just stick with a status or not. You guys are flipping back and forth for no reason and spamming edits. Takashichea (talk) 19:51, April 27, 2017 (UTC) :I am even not sure myself. Koala and Lievre are dead. Requin is also dead, as far I am concerned. The other three are most likely dead, but even I am not sure. Right now I also have written Leopard dead, as the Wiki appears to have written her state in the text. Rave Master has a habit of writing characters off with no words what happened. :To be fair. Omega removed all the pages and Aldarinor restored only three with new text. Then came Mark and made the other three and Renard. The really confusing part, is that a source seemingly has confirmed that Leopard and Girafe are still alive after the arc and Chien died. But you did not accept that and even called a character "Deceased" and "Unknown" at the same time: :http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Leopard?diff=28462&oldid=28428 :Since then I (and also Mark, who right now barely works here) desperately switch from some BG members' statusses. (Found a JP "source", cannot go without EN source. Switch some members' statusses.) I just want some statusses from other Wikians, which stick and make that Wikia a little better. I can't even let the pages remove or I just want them back. :If only the Admins decide, then nothing can help. They all left the Wiki years ago. I tried to contact one, but he already doesn't want to do anything in RM-Wiki. :http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wrath022 :I don't know what to do. Glen Gable (talk) 01:46, April 28, 2017 (UTC) You and your dupe account, Mark, misread my message. I said to stop going back and forth with your edits. Just stop editing and spamming if you don't know what to do. If a character is deceased, write down how they died and it conveyed in the manga. If the manga doesn't confirm a death, then it's unknown. You and your account, Mark, were pestering users on Fairy Tail Wikia and now Anime Vice Wikia for something trivial. That's why you were banned on Fairy Tail Wikia for removing and using Anon IP address to add and remove talk messages. As for this thing you typed: :But you did not accept that and even called a character "Deceased" and "Unknown" at the same time: http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Leopard?diff=28462&oldid=28428 Kind of pointless to link to my edits a long time ago. You misread my reverted edit reason. I never said anything about deceased or unknown. Please read the link you posted yourself. You need to provide details and reason for changing a status. A reference is what I said. You and your dupe account, Mark, kept going back and forth without putting those crucial details. My best advice is to leave the pages alone. Takashichea (talk) 03:12, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Also, you exhibit these signs of this on the Wikia. I recommend just stopping your edits, both you and your dupe account, Mark. Unless you want to continue, you are going to have to work carefully and not to pester anyone with account and dupe account. I can't really help you since I have not finished Rave Master past the Symphonia Arc. The only thing I can help out is technical stuff. If you want to walk me through the details and direct me to those scenes, I can probably get the status of unknown or deceased confirmed. Takashichea (talk) 03:37, April 28, 2017 (UTC) Violation of the Talk Policy http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Rave_Master_Wiki:Talk_Page_Policy You have to follow the wiki policies in this Wikia. Takashichea (talk) 00:29, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Leopard's Status is Done. Please Stop Reverting Edits. Thank you I'm a little annoyed at your lack of effort since you pestered many users on two different Wikias with your issues. It would have easier if you had listened to the advice or left the Wikia to someone else instead of reverting edits for almost a whole year on several pages as well as removing content with your dupe account, Mark Wowwod. I did the work for you, you and your dupe account, Mark Wowdwod, because you didn't read my advice when I reverted your edit. You did not provide references like I have provided for you. Now, I wish you listen to the advice of the folks on Fairy Tail Wikia which you were blocked for spamming, pestering, and removing talk pages when asking for help on an unrelated Wikia. "If you don't know what to do, don't even edit the page." I'm asking you to stop reverting edits on Leopard's page and other pages. It's done. Unless Hiro Mashima posted his author notes on a volume, you may go change and update it as long as you provide the link and references. Have a nice day. Takashichea (talk) 01:35, May 1, 2017 (UTC) You didn't Even Add Refs You didn't even add refs when you told me the chapter range. You barely made any effort in providing evidence. If you keep doing that, you lose credibility in this Wikia as you have demonstrated countless times of going back and forth on edits without making the effort of going back to add the references. Plus, you were impatient (you left a request 3 days ago when I said I was busy and do it in a week) and very rude user who kept pestering users on other Wikia sites to do the things you cannot do. Honestly, you should stop editing the wiki pages since you might be adding the wrong information. Takashichea (talk) 23:15, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Look at your work for Lievre and compared that to mine: http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Leopard?diff=29094&oldid=29087 Who did a better job of concluding a character's status? Mine because I took the time to add the references. That's all you need to do. If you don't do that, you're wasting everyone's time who needs to double check your work. You got to make the effort not just change or add a few words. That doesn't finish the job. Sorry for being hard on you, I get annoyed by requests by users who requested help only to do a sloppy job and calling out a user who is busy with multiple things in life and a user who promise to help and do a capable job. Takashichea (talk) 23:41, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :I think Lievre needs a new page entirely... Bye! Glen Gable (talk) 18:02, May 7, 2017 (UTC)